The invention relates to an arrangement for producing X-ray images, which arrangement comprises an X-ray source for the generation of an X-ray beam, a layer sensitive to X-rays and situated on a cylindrical drum, and a read unit for converting the X-ray image detected in the layer into electrical image values. This is an arrangement in which all parts of the X-ray image are exposed simultaneously, in contradistinction to the arrangement in accordance with DE-OS 35 34 768, where the parts are exposed successively.
An arrangement of the type defined in the opening sentence is known from EP-OS 94 843 (FIG. 8). Said document does not describe how to eliminate the geometric distortion arising as a result of the curvature of the drum surface.
Moreover, the German Patent Application P 40 15 113.1, which has not been published prior to the date of filing of the present Application, describes an arrangement of the type defined in the opening sentence, which in order to eliminate geometric distortion comprises means for transforming the X-ray image on the layer into an X-ray image in a virtual plane. These means compute the X-ray image projected onto the curved drum into a plane X-ray image.